The Girl from Lavender Town
by Kelpurple90
Summary: "What...do I want?" "...Fun." A girl born and raised in Lavender Town. This is her story. Contains/References to various Yogscast members.


A/N: Because it's October, I decided to do some more 'horror'-y themed fanfics. They'll hopefully go out each Friday (including Halloween itself) if I can get the ideas done. Anyways, a new PokémonXYogscast fanfic. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Lavender Town. A place most would rather not visit, let alone stay. I was not like most, however, being born and raised in this ghost town. I left for one year, travelling to other regions, but I was pulled back. It was just too...tempting. Well, not 'tempting' but I couldn't resist. My home; you always go home after a journey, right?<p>

I've seen the 'horrors'. The deaths, the ghosts...how wouldn't I in 18 years? It was back when I was a young child when I met Cubone. Now, people know about this Cubone due to the unfortunate happenings with it's mother. Yes, all the others are the same, but this Cubone drew something out of people. Especially since it had been Team Rocket's fault. THEY had killed it's mother. One day I would kill THEM.

My Eevee is dead. I mourn him every month, week, and day. I visit where he is buried, the image of the broken, bloodied body splayed out in front of me. I...I couldn't save him. One bullet. One bullet from those 'guns' ended him in an instant. Darkness mauled them; Ruka bursting them from the inside out. My partners, Absol and Lucario; Dark and Ruka. Blood trickled down my face from the attack but I didn't care. They were dead; my Eevee was avenged.

Such a small weapon holding so much power...more powerful than Pokémon. It's fascinating how it was created – just metal. Metal moulded into a shape. It's a lot quicker than using Pokémon moves.

* * *

><p>"Walrein!" The man pressed his hand on the wound. He looked at me, the parts of his eyes that I saw showing fear like no other. I smirked. I couldn't help it. First the ginger bearded dwarf who called Charizard 'Charlizard', then the Noctowl girl, the 'magician' with a male Meowstic, the one connected to the forest...who knew murder was so <strong>addictive<strong>? Admittedly, the first was a bit sloppy. It took me two attempts to kill the 'man', but it was good enough. I could listen to his screams for longer. I brushed his hair from his eyes with the end of my gun, pressing the barrel against his forehead. He froze, pupils dilated. "P-Please...what d-do you w-want?" He whispered, his voice shaking. Most people knew what a gun was, so they knew the potential it held. On the other hand, not many people owned them; there had only been a finite amount ever made when the potential was truly realised. I had one. I took it from those who killed my Eevee. Like a parting gift. They wouldn't need it anyway; mauled and torn apart. I considered the man's words, clicking my tongue.

"What...do I want?" I repeated. The man hesitated before he nodded slightly. I knelt down in front of the man, looking him dead in the eyes. I could see him flinch, his hand still pressed on the bullet wound in his _precious_ Walrein. For a moment, a strange feeling came over me. **Guilt.** But it was quickly gone as soon as it came, a bloodied smirk forming on my lips. "...Fun." My lips captured his own, just for a moment, before it was all over. His body slumped onto the ground, never to move again. It was a shame; he was incredibly cute. I stood up, slipping my gun into it's holster again. I heard shouts from the end of the alleyway, seeing two dark figures at the end. Friends, I assumed. I shrugged, walking off in the opposite direction, as I left the two to discover the fate of their friend.

* * *

><p>"WARNING! Dangerous Trainer using Gun to Murder People and Pokémon." I lazily looked at the TV screen as I sat in the Pokémon Centre. I'd never thought that they would think to put TVs in Pokémon Centres, or even combine Poké Marts and Pokémon Centres. It was clever, actually. My hood covered my features, save anything below my nose. Apparently my eyes also had a glow to them, but how would I know? Anyway, I knew the report was about me. Who else would it be? I was the murderer and I LOVED it. Life was too peaceful without this danger. Everyone was on edge, trying to figure out who did it. I glanced at a table across the room, seeing a man dressed with a red coat. Underneath was a blue and white striped shirt. He looked...familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on why, though. Across from him sat what looked like a scientist – goggles, a lab coat, gloves... everything that would make a scientist, he had. They were talking to each other and, because the place was so quiet, I could easily listen in.<p>

"Again? Man, when will that killer stop?" I heard the scientist murmur. So they had heard of me before. "First Simon, then Hannah, Nilesy, Martyn... Now some other bugger's been taken!" He sighed, running his hand back through his blonde hair. "We don't even have a clue on who they are. No leads, no trace...nothing." The man in the red coat remained silent, resting his head on his hands in thought. They must have known everyone I killed. Unlucky, I guess. Maybe I should end their misery... As I was thinking about it, two guys burst into the Pokémon Centre. They bee lined straight for the two men across the room.

"H-Have you heard the news?" The darker haired one asked, clearly on edge. The scientist nodded.

"Yeah. Someone else has been killed." The ginger leaned on the table, clenching his hands into fists as he shook his head.

"Not just _someone_. It was Chris." The two sitting froze. Another of their friends? How...interesting. The smirk was on my lips before I could even register it. That tended to happen. Smirking is fun. "We found him in an alleyway. The killer was there, before they just walked off!" He continued. "It was like it was a walk in the park! No consideration or care for him at all!" He slammed his fists on the table. These two must have been the ones I saw as I left this...'Chris'. "They need to be found!" The scientist stood, trying to calm the ginger. The one in the red coat merely sat, saying nothing. His gaze drifted over to me, and I knew he saw my smirk; the dilation of his pupils explained everything. I lifted a finger to my lips, and he went back to staring at the table. He must be terrified. That's good. But now he knows who I am. That's dangerous. The other three were talking to each other, not even including the man in red. I stood up, and only drew his attention. I made a 'follow-me' motion, and walked to the exit.

"G-Guys...I'm going to get some air." **Perfect.**

* * *

><p>The man was pressed against a wall, in another handy alleyway I had found. I didn't draw my gun out; not yet. I was intrigued, to be honest. I wasn't exactly sure why, but something about him...<p>

"Why?" The question almost passed by me. I blinked. "W-Why did you kill them? M-My friends..." He whispered. "They...t-they did nothing. Yet you still killed them. W-Why?" I took my hand from his shoulder, resting it on my hip – next to my gun. I closed my eyes for a few moments.

"...Wrong place wrong time, I guess." I didn't expect the shove that I got next. Now he had me against a wall, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Bitch! You absolute bitch! How DARE you say that about my friends!" He hissed. I laughed. I didn't even know why, but I just did. It confused the man. "W-What's funny?" He hesitated. I wonder if he knew about...psychos.

"Sorry. I was just remembering my childhood." I replied. "When my Eevee was killed. I wonder why HE was killed." My 'happy' demeanour disappeared, replaced with a slight frown. "You know something? This gun..." Within an instant the gun was out and against his neck. His body was visibly shaking. I **loved** it. "This was what killed him. So, I took it. The two got what they deserved; being mauled and shredded." My lips twitched, moving into a slight smirk. "They wouldn't need it anymore, so why just leave it to rust?"

"Actually, it wouldn't have rusted—" His speech was cut short with the explosion of the gun. Right in the thigh. He knelt on the ground, clenching his hands around his thigh. I knelt down beside him, taking one of his Pokéballs.

"Who's the unfortunate Pokémon today?" I opened the Pokéball, and out came a Delphox. The man's eyes widened, shakily clenching his hands around the gun.

"P-Please! Not Delphox!" He shouted. The Delphox glared at me, using Flamethrower. I dodged out of the way, letting my own Pokémon out.

"Dark, take care of it." My Absol is not like other Absol's. His fur is darker, mostly grey or even black. His claws were stained with blood, even though he didn't kill often. Sometimes he'd question me, even though we have been partners since birth. We were born on the same day; well, he was hatched on that day. Anyway, he had been taught to never question me again. He ran straight to the Delphox, using Night Slash. While the Pokémon were kept busy, and my attention diverted, I realised the man had managed to stand. He was hobbling over to the end of the alleyway. I easily got in front of him. "Here, let me help you." I jammed my thumb straight into the bullet hole, causing the man to curse and shout. I forced him down, kneeling on his chest with one knee. "There's a good boy." The whisper was almost too quiet to hear. I didn't have long; somebody must have heard him shouting. I pressed the gun against his main artery. "Be silent, watcher." I muttered, pressing my lips against the opposite side of his neck.

"LEWIS!" The shout startled me, allowing the man to push the gun away as I fired. I growled, biting hard at his skin. As I stood, I didn't let go, ripping the skin from his neck. He gasped, pressing his hand on the wound. I glanced back at the three; the dark haired, the ginger and the scientist. They must have heard him. "You!" They took out a Pokéball each, producing a Magnezone, Luxray and...Marowak. I saw the look in the Marowak's eyes, stepping back. It recognised me – it was the Cubone from...home. I looked at the owner, the ginger. Suddenly it came flooding back; the day Cubone was adopted. I winced, pressing my hand against my head, feeling the cool metal against my skin.

"C-Cubone..." I gasped, and the Marowak rushed over. It looked up at me, nuzzling against my leg. It looked like it was happy to see me.

"What...?" The two other males were confused, and so was the trainer of Marowak, until he suddenly clicked his fingers.

"You're the orphan! The one who stayed with the orphaned Pokémon!" He remembered. "Think... think... Rouge! You're Rouge!" He walked over, as his friends tended to the one I had wounded. I stepped back, growling.

"S-Shut up..." My head was pounding; everything was spinning. I felt his hand around my wrist and on my shoulder. "Leave m-me alone!" I cried...or so I thought. It was barely louder than my normal voice, and that is quiet at best. I pulled my hand away from him, pressing the gun against his chest. "H-Heheh...y-you need to..." But I couldn't finish it. His eyes...I didn't want to see the life leave them. "You..." The metal fell from my grasp, clattering on the ground. He took me into his embrace, and before I knew my face was wet with tears.

* * *

><p>I don't remember exactly what happened after that. But now I'm in an institute. A mental one, that is. Eventually he visits me – Alex, is his name. Marowak too. His friends are more...hesitant. Lewis, the one I injured, Duncan and Ross. I don't blame them. I had killed five of their friends, and almost killed Lewis himself. His Delphox was saved; Dark didn't have the heart to kill it. But I don't have my gun anymore, and my Pokémon are elsewhere. They'll recover quicker than me; they knew they were morally wrong but they had to look after me. Someone usually sat with me throughout the day. The night was mine and, if Alex or anyone came, they could be with me. I enjoyed that; company of people who weren't trying to change you. Alex would just talk to me about anything. I asked him about home; both mine and his. He said he came from a city, one bustling with life. He's been used to people all the time. It's why he didn't want Cubone, now Marowak, to be alone.<p>

It's a shame I still have periods alone, though. It allowed me time to reflect. Hm...'Reflect' isn't the right word. I guess I was just 'thinking'. But this 'thinking' drives me insane. I'm arguing with myself through the night, never getting any sleep. Half of me wants the gun, half wants a normal life. Even the medication I've been given, especially in overdose, hasn't stopped the thoughts. Those killer, murderous thoughts. One day...I'd get out. One day...they'd let me leave. And on that day...someone will **die**.

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to suggest some horror-esk ones too. For anything, too. Not just Yogs, or Pokémon; for anything. As long as I know something about it, I'll try ^_^ You can still suggest for them too, but I'm just saying I'll try other things too.


End file.
